Technology 2
|Aufnahme = Laser! |Lade = - |Fund = Itemraum |Freischalten = - }} Das rechte Auge des Spielers wird durch ein Mechanisches ersetzt, das einen Laser schießt. Effekt Feuert einen durchgehenden Laser ab, der Gegner durchdringt. Verringert die aktuelle Feuerrate. Außer Cain - da dieser kein linkes Auge besitzt - schießen alle Charaktere aus dem linken Auge weiterhin Tränen. Multipliziert den Schaden mit .65 Achtung: Während des Kampfes mit Isaac oder ???, wird mit jedem Treffer ein Gegenangriff provoziert. Dies kann dazu führen, dass 10-15 Schüsse pro Sekunde auf einen zu kommen. Info *IPECAC: Zusammen nutzbar, wenn es vor Technology 2 eingesammelt wurde. *Mom's Knife: Achtung! Der Laser schießt noch, richtet aber keinen Schaden mehr an. *Bob's Rotten Head: Achtung! Der Kopf wird bei Benutzung nicht geworfen und der Laser wird nicht mehr angezeigt, richtet aber weiterhin Schaden an. Der Spieler friert an betroffener Stelle ein. Um dies rückgängig zu machen, muss man erneut die Leertaste drücken. *Brimstone: Zusammen nutzbar. Während Brimstone auflädt, schießt Technology 2 den durchgehend Laser. Cain schiesst nur den Laser von Technology 2. Wenn Technology 2 zuerst eingesammelt wird, dann hat Brimstone nicht den üblichen Schaden, sondern ist schwächer. *Dr. Fetus / Epic Fetus: Zusammen nutzbar, wenn Technology 2 vor diesen Items eingesammelt worden ist. Der laser schiesst aus dem rechten Auge und Bomben aus dem Linken. Achtung!: Wenn Technology 2 nach den Items eingesammelt wird, dann überschriebt es diese, sodass der Spieler keine Bomben mehr schiessen kann. *Technology: Zusammen nutzbar. Durch den zweiten Technology Laser schießt der Spieler Laser aus beiden Augen. Sollte der Spieler als Cain spielen, so bewirkt diese Kombination nichts. *The Candle: Achtung Mit Leertaste hebt man zwar die Flamme, man kann sie aber nicht werfen. Drückt man erneut die Leertaste, so lässt man die Flamme wieder runter. Wenn man die Flamme hochhält und die Pfeiltasten in eine Richtung hält, schiesst der Laser, obwohl man ihn nicht sehen kann. If you're holding the candle above your head and hold an arrow, enemies will still be damaged by the laser - but you won't see the laser. *The Tick: The Tick wird entfernt wenn du ihn besitzt, allerdings ist es unbekannt ob die Effekte von The Tick mit dem Entfernen verschwinden (Heilung/Herzcontainer wird definitiv entfernt). *Mutant Spider: Zusammen nutzbar. Behält die 4 Schüsse und den Laser. Wenn man bereits Technology 2 und IPECAC besitzt, wird Mutant Spider keinen Effekt haben. *The Inner Eye: Zusammen nutzbar. Behält die 3 Schüsse und den Laser. *Mom's Contacts: Zusammen nutzbar. Technology 2 friert die Gegner auch ein, wodurch es dem Spieler möglich ist, die Gegner fast dauerhaft einzufrieren.. *The Mulligan: Stapelt sich. Technology 2 hits enemies multiple times for small damage really quickly. Each hit has a chance to spawn a Blue Fly; this can potentially release a large amount of Blue Flies in a short amount of time. *Polyphemus: Zusammen nutzbar. Der Spieler erhält trotzdem die großen Tränen von Polyphemus mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit. Der Laser wird allerdings extrem verstärkt und verursacht immensen Schaden. *Pinky Eye: Cain kann aufgrund seiner Augenklappe keine Tränen mehr schiessen und somit auch keine Gegner vergiften. Das Gleiche gilt für Tech 2 + Polyphemus. *Loki's Horns: Durchgehender Laser, keine Tränen. (Bug?) *Chocolate Milk: Erlaubt den Spieler den Laser aufzuladen und dauerhaft zu schiessen. Funktioniert nur mit Cain? en: Kategorie:Item Kategorie:Passives Item Kategorie:Wrath of the Lamb